Revelations
by MusketeerAdventure
Summary: Summary: As a case of assassinations, lies and fraud unfolds – revelations about a death close to Maggie sends her on an unwavering path to find the truth. These are missing moments from the episode, 'Exposed'.


Revelations

By: MusketeerAdventure

Summary: As a case of assassinations, lies and fraud unfolds – revelations about a death close to Maggie sends her on an unwavering path to find the truth. These are missing moments from the episode, 'Exposed'.

* * *

OA tried to talk to her; temper her emotional overload, but she didn't want to hear his rational explanations.

She didn't want to hear his platitudes; his assertions of coincidence; mistaken identity – gentle persuasions that perhaps her heart was leading her thought process instead of proof, data and evidence to the contrary. Instead of hearing his argument, she felt a sense of betrayal.

He had asked, and she had shared what she believed. Only he wasn't listening.

He doubted her gut instincts. Instincts she relied on; prided herself on and unequivocally trusted on a daily basis. She had connected the dots between this case and her life. Dots that lead in a straight line to her own tragedy and he wasn't hearing her.

If she admitted it to herself; she was disappointed. Maybe even felt hurt by his dismissal of her theory.

All this time; she thought it was an accident that killed her husband; a catastrophic, fatal accident. She had believed with certainty that something horrifyingly random had stolen her husband away and robbed them of a future.

Staring into OA's eyes Maggie saw his worry and knew in that moment that he did not truly understand her. He thought her grief so profound that she would reach for any explanation other than an accident to understand the loss.

No. She was not one to reach.

Deep down, she knew this man – this assassin- Frank Cutler was somehow connected to her husband's death; connected to destroying her life, as she knew it.

Exasperated, Maggie closed her eyes and blotted OA out, then thought back over the past year. A year filled with barely maintaining her sanity…the job her only mainstay. A year filled with closing in on herself; holding onto Jason; living in their shared past – refusing to let him go.

Why hadn't she seen this?

Every day she looked at that video of their last moments together. Every day he smiled, joked and tried to tell her something…impart some truth. For a year, this clue had stared her right in the face – lingering, waiting for her to wake up and see it.

How could she be disappointed that OA wouldn't hear her, when she hadn't even tried to listen? Hadn't even asked questions; never once thought beyond the obvious conclusions handed to her. Why had she not asked questions? Why had she not done what came natural to her?

Heart racing, she tried to recall what Jason had been working on. If there was a problem, then why hadn't he confided in her? What had he gotten himself involved in that would risk everything? He had wanted to change the world – but had only succeeded in breaking her heart.

Where there had resided grief only moments before now simmered a smoldering anger beginning to boil in the pit of her stomach. Swallowing it down, Maggie opened her eyes to OA's skepticism. "I just asked you if you thought it was Frank Cutler. Okay. That's all I wanted to know."

Clamping down on her frustration, Maggie set her face to neutral and turned her back on him. OA could believe what he wanted…that she was grasping at straws; that she was distraught; or that she somehow was delusional.

Because from this moment on, she silently vowed, that whatever it took, she would get to the bottom of this; and no one was going to stop her.

* * *

Gripping the steering wheel, OA wondered why Dana had called Maggie into her office. What had she noticed? Had she seen Maggie's brief display of distress?

He had agreed to speak with her if he noticed anything troubling about Maggie's behavior. This case seemed to hit so close to home, bringing out emotions in Maggie that worried him a bit. But it was something he had no intention of doing. Maggie was his partner. Going to Dana would be his last resort.

Rubbing his beard, OA sighed and thought about their conversation. He could tell she was convinced that Cutler was somehow, without evidence, connected to her husband's death.

How could that be? He knew practically nothing about the events surrounding Jason Bell's death – other than the few facts Maggie shared with him. He recalled the video she shared on her phone. It could possibly be Cutler there in the background – the man's height; build; and race were similar.

Frowning he berated himself. He had doubled her instincts. Something he hadn't done before.

But a whole year had gone by with no indication that anything suspicious surrounded his death. Even Maggie had admitted, in her own way, that there had been nothing in the case that indicated foul play. She had believed the reason Jason died was due to an automobile accident. But that was not the case anymore.

In any other instance he would not have questioned her sixth sense. Why now, he wondered. Was it her obvious grief; Dana's knack for reading people and her overt concern; or his natural tendency to not get involved with people's feelings?

Staring out onto the busy street, he was reminded of his oath. Maggie had shared her suspicions with him. He shouldn't have chalked it all up to grief.

Watching Maggie make her way to the car – he made up his mind. He would look into this on his own; research Jason's death and a possible connection with Cutler. He would either prove or disprove her theory. Either way, he would make it his duty to help Maggie find peace. She deserved that much.

* * *

Her mind whirling, Maggie leaned back in the passenger's seat and replayed the doctor's words over and over again in her mind…a bad loop that would not end. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Cutler didn't make it."

….. "didn't make it", "didn't make it"

Pressing her lips tightly together, she inwardly groaned. This was all her fault.

"You okay?" OA asked interrupting her thoughts.

Staring out the window; transfixed by the lights racing by and couples holding hands trying to elude traffic – Maggie wearily pinched the bridge of her nose. Was she okay?

Her chance at getting answers was gone. All possible leads to help her solve Jason's murder had died with Cutler.

Searching within – she could see that no…she was not okay. She had grieved for a year under false pretenses. She had purposely blinded herself to the truth. Not anymore.

If it was the last thing she did in this life – she would find out who was behind the murder of her husband, and why… why… why… why?

"Maggie", OA repeated. "Are you okay?"

Turning from the window, Maggie looked toward her partner and put on her new face – one that stood stoic in the face of inner turmoil. The one she would wear from now on.

"Yes, I'm okay OA", she answered in a quiet voice; giving no indication of the retribution she harbored. "Please don't worry."

"OA raised an eyebrow, his eyes soft and apologetic. "Remember what I said Maggie.", he whispered and held out his hand. "I'm with you on this. I promise."

Taking his hand without hesitation, Maggie held on tight and could sense not only his warmth, but his loyalty; and his determination to help her. She believed him. Knew he meant what he said; that he would try his best to keep his promise.

"I know OA, and thank you.",she murmured, then ultimately let his hand go.

* * *

Opening the closet door was painful. His scent assailed her and wrapped her up in memories. Fingering his favorite yellow shirt, she smiled; remembering how she would shade her eyes every time he put it on. Their time together had been so brief, but full of love and laughter. Even after a year, she still felt lost. A tear escaped and she swiped it quickly away.

Maggie's heart clenched as she looked around their bedroom. Jason was still here. His presence so real that she expected to hear his voice; feel his touch; find him lounging on the bed…calling her over to sit beside him.

Reverently touching his jeans, his shirts, his suits – she knew this could not continue. In order to find who did this thing, she needed to let him go. Send him away, just for a little while, so that she could remain motivated…concentrate; and investigate. If he remained here with her, it would only be a distraction; a distraction that would keep her from moving forward and vetting justice.

Hands shaking, she reached into the closet carefully retrieving each piece of clothing. Gently caressing each item she hugged them close and breathed in his essence… his life.

"I love you.", she stated with only the slightest quiver in her voice.

And as she folded his pants, his shirts, his jackets, coats…hats and laid them in the waiting boxes at her feet – she swore aloud, "I'll find them Jason, you'll see." And after a brief paused added, "I'll find them, and we'll change the world…together."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I have only just recently found this series and this episode really struck a chord with me. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
